


whenever we breathe

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kyungsoo thinks Aladdin is hot, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Romance, Roommates, Some SuBaek if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: one of the perks of being the shortest people in the apartment was that there was enough room for minseok and kyungsoo to fit in the closet. not as a metaphor.(or, the one where kyungsoo and minseok smoke a lot of weed)





	whenever we breathe

**Author's Note:**

> always be kind with your comments :)
> 
> this happened before kokobop mv, i swear!!! thank you my lovely babe gee for the amazing prompt, i hope this does your idea some justice!!

one of the perks of being the shortest people in the apartment was that there was enough room for minseok and kyungsoo to fit in the closet. not as a metaphor.

it was a given that every thursday afternoon they spent their free time between classes together huddling in the closet, dense smoke filling the small space as the joint minseok got from a guy in his class exchanged lips slow and steady. 

their little tradition sorta started by accident as kyungsoo moved into the apartment he shared with minseok and two others. one day he walked in on minseok smoking inside their shared closet, both their clothes neatly folded and stacked on top of minseok's bed. minseok promptly apologized but kyungsoo was okay with the smoking, but he was definitely curious as to why the older guy had been smoking in such a place. 

“i was hotboxing,” minseok told him later that night when they were both in bed, minseok in the upper bunk because it made him feel taller or some shit kyungsoo can't remember. kyungsoo snickered, too embarrassed to ask what hotboxing meant. he had only smoked weed a few times before, in high school, so it wasn't unknown to him or anything, but he was also far from being an expert, puff puff pass routine aside. “when you come home from class tomorrow I'll show you.” and show he did.

every thursday kyungsoo had an economics class that went from 11am til 1, an ungodly hour for someone who considered lunch a very important meal. it meant he had to run to the cafeteria before it closed down at 1:30 and most of the time he made it, but on that day some asshole kid in his class decided to start asking questions about their upcoming project so kyungsoo had to stay longer than planned and missed grilled chicken day. he went straight to the apartment where he found baekhyun, one of his other roommates, on the couch making out with some guy he didn't know. just another regular thursday then. he made his way to the bedroom him and minseok shared and suddenly their conversation about hotboxing came back to his mind. kyungsoo wasn't sure if minseok meant it when he said he would show it to him but as much of a stoner minseok was the guy had perfect memory, so it made him expect something. 

“finally!” minseok exclaimed from the floor, where's he's sitting (for unknown reasons), as kyungsoo swiftly entered the bedroom, throwing his backpack in his bed. “i was waiting for you, come on.” kyungsoo then noticed all their clothes stacked on minseok’s bed, explaining why the guy was on the floor. hotboxing was really happening, whatever it was.

minseok shoved kyungsoo inside the closet, asking him if he was claustrophobic in the process and closing the door from the inside right away when kyungsoo said that no, he wasn't. “have you smoked weed before?” minseok asked, turning to face kyungsoo, who could feel the hot air rubbing his face as the other talked.

“a few times, but it's been a while,” kyungsoo felt innocent and small as he answered. his roommates made no secret about their habits, baekhyun and his boyfriends, junmyeon and his straight porn collection and minseok as his joints. he honestly didn't mind any of it (maybe junmyeon’s porn was kinda gross but that was mostly because kyungsoo 1) hated porn that treated women like meat 2) was not straight in the slightest), it made living with the three of them fun, but kyungsoo didn't have any habits of his own aside from drawing, but even that was something he kept to himself most of the time. 

minseok smiled at him, something wicked in his eyes as he reached for a lighter from his shorts’ pocket and only then kyungsoo realized he had been holding a hand rolled cigarette in his left hand. it looked fancier than those kyungsoo had seen in his school years but it made sense when minseok was probably a professional at that stuff. he lit up the thing effortlessly (kyungsoo couldn't even work a lighter) and took a drag, his eyes completely focused on kyungsoo. he felt even smaller than before as minseok handed him the cigarette, worrying he would choke up on it and embarrass himself in front of his roommate. on a completely unrelated note kyungsoo harbored a major crush on minseok.

the first drag went fine, kyungsoo managing not to make a fool of himself, before handing it back to minseok, who in turn told him to sit on the cramped closet floor, to which he obeyed way too fast. they were so close kyungsoo’s face was dangerously close to minseok’s body as he went down. kyungsoo crossed his legs as he sat, pushing a small shoe box that was poking his left side. minseok followed suit and sat right across kyungsoo, his back against the door as their knees touched. after a couple of minutes of passing the joint to each other kyungsoo started to feel light, relaxed even. he could hear some sort of music he was sure wasn't there before, just one of baekhyun’s shitty emo rock bands playing faintly in the background, and when minseok calls his name kyungsoo starts laughing. and doesn't stop. it keeps coming to him as smoke accumulates on the small room they're sitting in. minseok stared at him fondly, or so kyungsoo thinks as he laughs harder and harder, his eyes crinkling. every time minseok passes him the smoke kyungsoo is hyper aware of their fingers brushing against each other, and how hot his skin feels against minseok's. he's immersed in his own thoughts of touching minseok’s face and smelling his hair when a voice cuts his line of thinking.

“sometimes i feel like i’m not real and none of us are real. i'm right, right?” minseok was leaning against the door behind him and from where he's sitting kyungsoo thinks he kinda looks like a hamster. a cute small hamster. his brain is invaded by thoughts of minseok running on a spinning wheel and he laughs to himself louder than before. “i’m feeling everything and nothing right now. do you think sensing things is really a thing?”, minseok continues while kyungsoo drops his head from how hard he's laughing. baekhyun’s shitty music is still playing and later kyungsoo can't tell if he's imagining or not but he thinks at some point he sang along to it while staring minseok directly in the eyes, some sort of weird emo confession he regrets even if he doesn't know it happened or not. 

the thick smoke intoxicates kyungsoo, along with minseok’s presence so close to him. he smells like a mix of aloe liquid soap and chicken, which makes sense considering it was grilled chicken day after all. baekhyun's shitty music stops and kyungsoo notices minseok producing another joint out of thin air and reaching forward to place it in kyungsoo's mouth before getting his lighter. kyungsoo feels and smells funny, and for a second he gets overly conscious of minseok being so close to him and thinks about how he should shower. suddenly he feels like he's at the ocean, being taken away slowly by small and constant waves.

“the ocean is pretty,” kyungsoo blurts out, closing his eyes a little. he leans back a little, trying to find a shelf behind him but there's nothing to hold his body and he goes down on his back faster than he intended. a laughing fit takes over his body and this time minseok is laughing with him, but not for long.

“let's go see the ocean some time,” he says in between drags and kyungsoo wholeheartedly agrees from his spot on the closet floor, the weird stain on the ceiling giving him a headache. it takes him a full minute to realize they're not stains, but rather glow in the dark star stickers, the kind a 12 year old girl would have in her bedroom. kyungsoo can't tell how long he stares at the bright stickers, vision clouded by the amount of smoke in the closet, but it feels like hours. he feels minseok tapping on his thigh and asking him if he was fine. kyungsoo felt more than fine. and also pretty hungry.

“so, this is hotboxing?” he asked after a while, as minseok shook his head in confirmation. “i want hot dogs” kyungsoo continued, before rubbing his belly in a cute manner, and minseok laughed at him before reaching up behind his head and opening the door, the fresh air hitting kyungsoo like a wave.

 

after three consecutive weeks of allowing minseok to take him inside the closet kyungsoo already considers this a regular thing. much of their talking during those sessions are done by minseok, monologues about life, existence, religion and cats. he really likes cats and kyungsoo indulges him, asking him about different types of cat behaviour. at first they sit across from each other but some time during the fifth week session minseok sits next to him and the closet feels more narrow than ever, not that kyungsoo minds, because now he can rest his head on minseok's shoulder as his roommate talks about the ways of the world. kyungsoo laughs at most of what minseok says, partly because he is endearing when he rambles, but mostly because he really really likes minseok.

“we should try baekhyun’s closet, it’s smaller than ours” minseok says on a saturday morning from his top bunk bed and kyungsoo groans in his pillow because it’s too early to think about this. him and minseok grew a lot closer lately, going out to dinner together a few times, catching lunch at the cafeteria after both leave their classes, watching movies in their shared room while squeezing to fit in kyungsoo's bed. the more time kyungsoo spends with him, the more he finds himself attracted to minseok. for a pothead he's surprisingly cute and methodical about the way he lives. kyungsoo always thought those who smoked a lot of weed didn't have any kind of compromise in their lives, but that was probably because the only pothead he knew was chanyeol and that guy was a mess. minseok is a good student and hangs by the library a lot, reading notes on his advanced calculus classes and copying stuff from books in very colorful markers. as a man of the arts (the economy class was just an intro one he had to take for credits) kyungsoo kinda hated math but after minseok invites him for a study session in their bedroom, no weed allowed, he also kinda starts liking math for the way it makes minseok look so handsome while studying it.

study sessions become their new thing and kyungsoo realizes he has a thing with minseok almost every day of the week. coffee on mondays, cafeteria lunch on tuesdays, study sessions on wednesday, closet and smoking on thursday and dinner on fridays. the weekend is usually reserved for movies and watching random sports that minseok likes on tv. when baekhyun asks him if they're dating one morning kyungsoo laughs because it's ridiculous even though he wishes they were. baekhyun should've known by now that minseok has never expressed any interest in kyungsoo and that this is just them becoming more friendly but then baekhyun is the one laughing. “you know why he picked you as our roommate when we interviewed you, right? he thought you were hot and cute, just his ideal type.” kyungsoo knows the tips of his ears are red, probably giving him away to baekhyun.

the next thursday kyungsoo takes the initiative to drag minseok towards baekhyun’s closet, a decision he knows he’ll regret in the long run. but right now getting high with his body even more pressed up against minseok’s sounds like the right decision anyway. it's a hot afternoon, even if summer is still a whole month and a half away, and to kyungsoo’s despair minseok is wearing shorts and a tank top, hair still dripping wet from the shower he took right before kyungsoo got home. they fold baekhyun’s clothes and stack them on his bed neatly. he shouldn't be home until night and kyungsoo felt confident they could pull this off without bothering the closet owner. as much as kyungsoo knew it wrong to smoke inside someone else’s personal space his judgement was clouded by all the skinship he could get out of being so close with the guy he liked. not his best moment, he admits. it's only when they're sitting together, minseok’s uncovered thighs brushing against kyungsoo’s jeans, that he remembers a vital piece of information: from the start minseok wanted him in the apartment because he was cute and hot. kyungsoo gets flustered by himself, the proximity with minseok making his heart race faster and he’s afraid to speak and stumble over his own words. he relaxes a little after a few minutes of smoking but when minseok puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer kyungsoo knows this won't end well for him.

“aladdin is pretty hot.” he states, out of nowhere. “he's hot and even though he's a liar, i would still date him. he can take me on a magic carpet ride. he's the hottest disney prince.” minseok chuckles at kyungsoo's words.

“where'd that come from?” he asks and kyungsoo can't see his face but he knows minseok is smiling. “but yes, he's hot. you kinda remind me of him.”

kyungsoo takes advantage of the fact that smoking weed makes him shameless around minseok to ask the thing that has being going through his head the whole week. “am i hot?”

“you wouldn't remind me of him if you weren't” minseok answers, not missing a beat. “but most of all you're cute. and so is aladdin. but you're cuter.” kyungsoo can't feel his face (or anything else, for that matter), but minseok is not done talking. “i wanna try something.” kyungsoo’s heart is jumping out of his mouth when he asks what is it.

“shotgunning.” minseok says, matter-of-factly. “close your eyes and open your mouth” he continues, now using a more demanding tone, to which kyungsoo promptly obeys. as soon as he closes his eyes he feels embarrassed by how fast he complied to minseok but that was a thing of the past now, even if the past meant five second ago. minseok's hand that was around his shoulder move up to cup his face and maneuver it into a strange position, sort of leaning to one side. his mouth was open and before he could ask what was coming next he felt minseok move, take a drag from joint he had between his fingers and exhale directly into his mouth. kyungsoo could feel the rush of hot air and could sense, rather than see, how close minseok’s mouth was to his.

“do this again,” kyungsoo says in a whiny voice that definitely does not agree with him, but that he doesn't mind minseok hearing. he closes his eyes again but this time the hot smoke never comes his way, and instead it's minseok’s lips he feels against his own, heavy with want. “or that,” he says pulling away after a while, “let's do that.” minseok grabs his head and pull him for another kiss, this time slower and more sensual and kyungsoo wants to do this for as long as he possibly can.

.

it doesn't take long for baekhyun (ten days to be exact) to figure it out what has been going on inside his closet and when he marches down kyungsoo’s and minseok’s room, kyungsoo already knows what to expect.

“all my clothes smell like your weed, you both have to pay for new stuff for me!” he says, loud and demanding. “also, i'm pretty sure you guys had sex in there, so, yeah, gross.” technically kyungsoo knows he's right and they crossed lines but baekhyun slept with at least three people in their living room couch and least one person in kyungsoo's bed, so, really, he had no business complaining. when kyungsoo ignores him baekhyun raises his voice even more. “junmyeon, come here!”

for all his coolness junmyeon is pretty whipped when it comes to baekhyun (kyungsoo suspects it has a lot to do with how junmyeon, supposedly a straight man, has a major boner for baekhyun and thinks no one has noticed), so he comes running and demanding kyungsoo and minseok to at least do baekhyun’s laundry.

“for a month!” baekhyun adds, “for my troubles” he says it dramatically, and junmyeon agrees. whipped as fuck.

it’s really no trouble at all to do baekhyun’s laundry when kyungsoo’s reward is getting to spend two hours with minseok kissing down his neck because for some reason the smell of detergent and cleanliness turns him on. he almost volunteers for another week of laundry but baekhyun is going home for the summer and he can't use that as excuse to spend more time with minseok, who is staying in their apartment because he got an internship. kyungsoo considers signing up for a summer course but he remembers him and minseok are not even really dating and maybe he's getting ahead of himself.

the night after baekhyun goes home junmyeon also leaves. minseok and kyungsoo are squeezed on kyungsoo's bed, legs tangled ignoring the heat that makes them both sweaty. “you look good like this,” minseok says, running fingers on kyungsoo’s hair, leaving small pecks on his face. being with minseok feels nice and easy, even when they're not even smoking, like tonight. being this close to minseok is intoxicating enough for kyungsoo to feel all funny and breezy. “stay with me for the summer” he whispers, and kyungsoo considers it. 

 

it was the most relaxing summer he ever had.


End file.
